


Thank you.

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, read to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: Billy thanks Steve.





	Thank you.

Billy stands in place, fixes the lapel of his freshly ironed black suit.

"He made my life better." Billy begins but his voice breaks at the end.

He clears his throat takes a second before continuing steady "He was there when I was at my worst. When all I had was anger, he gave me shelter. Saw right through my shit and never gave me an inch. Which made me very frustrated" he admits.

"I met him on Halloween when I was young and stupid." Billy laughs under his breath a bit self-deprecating. "I looked at him and the first thing that crossed my mind was, I can take him,  _easily_. But anyone who knew Stevie at that time coulda beat the shit outta him. He was so open" the corner of his mouth lifts.

"Later I told him he shouldn't worry that there were plenty of fish in the sea." Dustin snorts at that. "When I heard about Nancy-" he changes the subject abruptly "My life back then was very different so when he said that he only wanted one person, I laughed. I didn't understand."

"But here I stand. He knew by that time, what was really important. Taught me a lot I never wanted to see. He- Steve always had something to teach me, it seems. Knew how lonely I was because he used to be like that too. So maybe that's why I chased him around like a lost dog." Billy stops swiftly. Squeezes his eyes shut "I wasn't happy until I met him." the admission falls from his lips easier than he expected so he blinks his eyes open, surprised that he can be so candid with all this people watching.

Billy clearly surmises "There's a lot of me I couldn't be without him." his eyes fall on the family he made thanks to Steve. Max all grown up and beautiful, she's crying quietly while Lucas comforts her lightly. Then his gaze falls to the rest of the gang sitting in silence. Joyce Byers blows her nose and her tears fall in rivulets down her pale cheeks.

"So on this day I thank that man. And I thank all of you for coming and helping and those who couldn't come but sent their presents instead." the crowd laughs "I promise to all of you that I will love him for the rest of my days" Billy raises his glass. Then looks at Steve.

Steve is in a bone white suit, looking like a million dreams Billy never thought would become true. His eyes are bright and filled with love and unshed tears.

He's wearing his prescription glasses, they had a fight about it. Steve thought it would make the pictures look bad and Billy argued that he wanted Steve to see the wedding happening fully. Billy thinks Steve's never looked prettier than right now either way.

Steve raises his glass and Billy has to take a second to kiss that smile.

After all they have the rest of their lives. The toast can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE lol bitch u thought.


End file.
